


Protection

by dod123



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dod123/pseuds/dod123
Summary: Dorian will do whatever it takes when Bull takes an injury in battle.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontneedaclassroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontneedaclassroom/gifts).




End file.
